


Just an idea

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: A yellow bird wants to spice up his relationship





	Just an idea

"I'm slowly getting enough of your nonsense!" Chuck heard the red bird scolding in a angry tone at him and he cringed a little. Then he turned around. First, he quickly realized that Red was really talking to him and that he was furious for some reason. The yellow one doesn't even get the chance to explain, since he was already roughly gripped on the wing and pressed against the next wall. His friend stood close behind him and pressed his whole body against him. Somehow he felt afraid, but at the same time it was also exciting. The last thing he probably shouldn't pronounce out loud.

"It's about time someone teaches you manners!" The bird behind him said quietly but still with anger in the voice. A red wing pushed quickly between the wall and his belly feathers down to his genitals and touched them not very gently. A slight moan escaped him, than he longed for a touch of this bird. He just doesn't thought it would happen that way.

"Oh, that's what you want from me." After Red spoke, he was suddenly pulled away from the wall and hurled to the ground. His back doesn't hurt, but he did not have much time to worry about it, because the other was already over him, holding the manhood in his face. He looked up, surprised.

"Don't look at me like that and before you protest here, use your beak for something better!" Because Chuck wasn't swift enough, his beak was opened and the hot thing pushed halfway into him. So he began to give the other what this liked, in the hope that he would soothe him with the act. Besides, until now he had no objections to this matter.

"As greedy as you are, one might think you like that. And who said you can touch yourself like that?!" With that, Red took his wings and pinned them over his head. After a short stop this continued moving the hip in the direction of his beak. The red bird was really not squeamish and pushed more and more into him. By the way, his lower half moved by itself, hoping to get relief somehow. But it was in vain, than he met only in air. Which in his upper half slowly became scarce.

"That's enough!" At last he could suck enough oxygen into his lungs again. He just lay there and tried to breathe normally again, but a moment later he noticed that his partner doesn't ejaculate in his beak or on him. So he looked questioningly at this. The red bird already had a bottle in the wings and poured a little of the contents on its hard thing. Like hypnotized, he watched as the other stroked himself, spreading this somewhat thicker liquid. He doesn't even noticed what his own body did and that his wings were touching something too.

"I'm not doing this here for your pleasure. So turn around!" Red said still furiously and came quickly closer to him. Only then he realized what would happen now. Because he wasn't doing what was asked, Red pressed him hard on the ground. But he also made sure that his hot member already pressed on his back. A sound escaped from his throat, but he couldn't tell if it was a groan or a whim.

"You think you can always do what you want and without thinking about others. How about I do that too?" It sounded so dangerous and he rather let his beak closed. For a moment, he only noticed the tip of Red's organ rubbing against his opening. At first he thought the other just wanted to tease him until he begged, but with a jerk and a scream he suddenly had the hard thing in himself. The loud noise came from his throat. Two red wings made sure that he couldn't escape as he was penetrated from behind. But he also doesn't get the time to get used to anything, as the other bird began to move. The first two or three thrusts he could still bear, but then it went faster and especially harder. Chuck found it difficult to concentrate on something else, but on the violent penetration. Normally he would make sure he wasn't too loud by the act. But he thought this was impossible in this situation. Every time he felt that Red rammed into him, his voice came from his beak by itself.

"I said, take the wings away!" His partner was also a bit hoarse and he doesn't know what was meant right away. But then the game was interrupted briefly. The red bird let go of his hip and grabbed both of his wings. He has been using them all the time to bring himself closer to salvation. He doesn't even notice this. However, now the two yellow wings were pulled backwards and the movements continued.

"No. I have to..." But thinking got harder, because in this position he doesn't have much choice for backing away and it was new to his body. This even meant he couldn't stand it for long. Red said something to him, but his loud moans mingled slowly with everything else to a rushing. His body felt as if all his feathers were standing up. Chuck noticed everything, but also he doesn't know what was happening.

"Ahhh!" It took him a moment to realize that he was screaming. Or more he tried. His throat was so dry, but that doesn't matter. His side hurt a lot more. Probably because he was lying on the ground. Alone. Was he dreaming about this scene with Red? He immediately wanted to get up to look for the red bird, but his body wasn't ready for it. His legs failed and his ass ached. There was a viscous substance attached to his belly feathers and the floor, what was unmistakably from his body.

"Just relax now!" He heard abruptly but also gently from the side. Of course it was Red.

"Banana.." Strongly he tried to remember if it was really the word that they had agreed to. His body wouldn't be able to withstand more things.

"It's okay. You don't really think I'm going to drive that here any further?" He doesn't answer and the wings of the Red helped him up, but did not let him go. He understood now that Red was gone to get him a wet towel.

"Ah.." The yellow doesn't come around moaning softly when he was touched with not only a wet, but also warm fabric. Obviously, Red first made sure that he could lean somewhere before this looked at his intimate sphere. It was a little unpleasant to him. Sensual falling into each others arms was one thing, but he would never really get used to the fact that the other wanted to look after him after the sex. After such a violent but also hot moment, he found it more than welcome.

"Or would you like to take a warm bath?" Chuck nodded mutely.

"And? Was it the way you imagined it?" Red asked him the question casually after a while of silence, where the yellow waited until the tub was full and entered. But he also knew the other was a bit nervous about what happened. The smaller bird looked into the water, while his boyfriend washed his back. It felt good the warm water and the caring treatment.

"No." The movements on his back stopped, the sponge fell into the water.

"Have I done it wrong or.." Immediately he turned to the red one, so he could look at this.

"No, of course not."

"Maybe I'm not the right bird for such things.." Others would never believe that Red could once speak softly and with a reserved voice. He doesn't like it at all, so he should just tell what came to his mind.

"I'm not going to try this with other birds! I'm dating you and not anyone else. I just thought.." A little ashamed, he turned away and leaned on the edge of the bathtub.

"I just had the idea in my head that it would help you. You know, to let off steam. I know you're often angry with me."

"You thought it would help me relieving stress by hurting you?"

"Well, you didn't really hurt me, although I will still feel it in the next few days."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Now the red one was a bit furious again, but this time it wasn't just played.

"If you didn't want to do it anyway, why did you do it? I haven't forced you to anything." Chuck turned back to his partner with crossed wings in the bathtub. The water spilled out a little. But now, with his head raised, the other turned away.

"I thought it was one of your fantasies." It came quiet again from Red. A little confused, he looked at him.

"What?"

"You know, everyone has certain demands, what turns them on and what not. And there I.. Why are you grinning like this now?" The yellow one couldn't stop, because his boyfriend was really incredible. This really did it only because he thought it pleases him. Apparently they were both wrong. They should have discussed it better. He sighed and stepped a little nearer to the other. That was what the bathtub allowed, than the red one wasn't in the water.

"No, it's not. Well I thought it wouldn't be bad to try it out and I don't mind if you touch me a bit roughly because I know you would never really hurt me. But now that I can think clearer I still have forced you to it somehow. I'm sorry." Red still looked briefly at the wall before he also gave a rather dissatisfied sigh. Still, he smiled at him lightly.

"Let's forget this for now." When the red bird was close enough to him, Chuck wanted to agree with a hug, but he slipped with one leg in the bathtub and fell fully into the water. Of course, his partner reacted quickly and pulled him up again.

"I'd say your bath was long enough." Red said, pulling him completely out of the water. He dripped, but since he had already spattered everything before, the other didn't care. He quickly got a towel in the wings. As he dried himself and watched the red bird as he cleaned up, he suddenly had to grin again.

"What is it this time?" He heard slightly annoyed, as the other noticed his features. He put a wing around his boyfriend and then began to speak with a certain undertone.

"What are the mighty Red's fantasies?" The mentioned one was a little embarrassed, but tried to hide it with an annoyed groan. Because the yellow one wasn't saying anything, but merely smiling at him, the red bird pushed it away.

"You know what? It's your bathroom, so you can clean it." So Red disappeared from the room and left him grinning. Chuck found it always cute when his boyfriend was blushing because of him and he would still get his secret wishes out. But now he would have to clean up here. Stupid only that he forgot his body wasn't ready for Chuck-time yet. So he would have to do everything at normal speed.

"Reeeed!" You heard a renewed annoyed groan, but also steps that approached the bathroom.


End file.
